


Tres son multitud

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En realidad, éste fue el primer drabble que escribí sobre Draco, hace muchísimo tiempo.</p><p>En su primera versión Blaise era Ginny, luego las cosas pasaron y decidí que Blaise quedaba mejor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tres son multitud

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad, éste fue el primer drabble que escribí sobre Draco, hace muchísimo tiempo.
> 
> En su primera versión Blaise era Ginny, luego las cosas pasaron y decidí que Blaise quedaba mejor.

Draco Malfoy era un mago muy ocupado y prueba de ello era que todos los días tenía una agenda sumamente agotadora, lo cual significaba que cualquier retraso en alguno de sus importantes compromisos acabaría afectando al resto de las citas no solo del día, sino a las citas de los siguientes días y, a veces, incluso, de las siguientes semanas.

Ese viernes su agenda era bastante más relajada de lo normal, ya que después de las clases solo tenía dos citas programadas y contaría con tiempo suficiente para cada una.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, hora de su cita con Blaise Zabini. Draco, como buen caballero inglés, era perfectamente puntual, sin embargo su compañero todavía no había llegado. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, parecía cada vez más molesto, ya que de continuar así no podría dedicar el tiempo de siempre ni a él ni a la siguiente persona, a la cual vería a las seis.

Finalmente, al cuarto para las cinco, Blaise hizo su aparición y, sin más, Draco se abalanzó sobre él y trató de recuperar el tiempo perdido, para de este modo, poder estar debidamente arreglado y puntual en su siguiente compromiso.

Sin embargo, ese día en particular, su cita con Blaise Zabini se alargo más de lo previsto y, sin que él se diera cuenta, llegó la hora de su siguiente compromiso.

A las seis en punto la puerta de la habitación de Draco Malfoy se abrió y dejó ver la sorprendida cara de un chico de ojos verdes, el cuál no podía apartar la mirada de la sudorosa espalda del joven Malfoy.

Draco, al sentirse observado, detuvo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo, ante lo cual el chico sobre el que se encontraba solo atinó a protestar.

Al encontrarse el verde con el gris, Draco supo de inmediato que todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento, ya que sus dos citas de los viernes se habían encontrado. Aunque él, como todo digno descendiente de los Malfoy, sabía aprovechar las oportunidades, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

—Potter, tan puntual como siempre.

Harry solo movió la cabeza a modo de respuesta, sin saber muy bien cómo debería reaccionar frente a la escena que se le presentaba.

—Potter, ¿qué demonios esperas? ¿O acaso te vas a quedar ahí parado viéndonos? —finalizó Draco con su típica sonrisa, sabiendo que, como siempre, él lograría poner la situación a su favor.

Harry, al comprender lo que el chico insinuaba, no tardó en quitarse la ropa y unirse a los otros dos.

Después de un tiempo, se pudo comprobar que el presentimiento de Draco Malfoy había sido acertado, ya que a partir de ese momento, en lugar de un par de citas, los viernes tenía una sola cita con el doble de duración que el resto.


End file.
